Choices
by urahara-is-my-edward
Summary: OrihimexIchigo OrihimexUryuu orihime has long acepted teh fact that she had a major crush on ichigo kurosaki. but what happens when she starts feelin a little something for uryuu to! Please R&R, im trying to improve!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEY. **

**Somee ppls wer bein mean bout my fics sayin i culdn s;ell ands things, so i tried rlly relly hard to make this 1 error free. im dislexic btw. i hope u like it. im sorry but im just a naturarly bad typer n my comp neva picks up on spellin aerrors. so pls be nice. R&R :D**

****

'heey there orihime!' tatsuki said as she walked into the classrom.

'hey tatsuki' orihime sang as her best friend took the seat next to her.

the two girls began chatting all the way until the end of form. orihime couldnt help but notic that her classmate and longtime crush, kurosake ichigo, hadn't showed up. he usually did, but everytime he was late orihime couldn't help but worry a little. and when he showed up, orihime could always breath a little easier, and finally relax. until ichigo struck up a convo with her-then shed start pankicking all over again.

such is the life of those in love.

by the end of second period, ichigo still hadn't showed up, and orihime realy bagen to worry. Where was he? she checked the date - march 16jth - which meant that his absense had nothing to do with his mother's death. oh dear - was he alright?? so wrapped up whas she in these worries she never saw the brick wall untill she ran into it.

she fell backquards, and landed on her tushie! her books scatterd EVERYWHERE.

The wall lent down and offered her and hand up. orihime gasped --- the wall was Uryuu Ishida!

'o-oh!! Ishida-kun! hello! how are you?!' orihima gabbled as she shot upright immediately.

'Uh. Hello Orihime. I'm sorry I knocked you over. Are you all right?' Uryuu replied a little nervously.

'I'm fine Ishida-kun! Thankyou for worrying! I hav tp go now or i'll be late! Bye Ishida-kun!!' Orihime half yelld as she gathered her books and ran the opposite way down the hall.

Five minutes later, orihime had locked herself in one of th toilet cubicules. she was very confused. she liked ichigo, and had for a while, but the over the past few weeks something strange had happend between her and uryuu... everytiem they talked orihime began feeling butterflies in her stomach... it was worse when they touched -- orihime would blush a deep crimson redd! oh dear!!! was she inlove with uryu too?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?

****

**Lol, minor clifhanger!**

**So guyz --- is ti gud? i rly tryed dis tiem!**

**xoxo jane**


	2. Chapter 2

choices. chappy 2!!!

* * *

**HEEY. **

**thankx to ishime and mmk15 for teh good reviews! and no tanks to ''fanficsuck'' 4 bein mean, their is rly no course for comentin like that. **

**hear's the fic!!!!!!1 :D**

Recap: orhime always know she loved ichigo, but then she feels somthin for ishida too! what will she do!?

orihime maneged 2 finis teh day with minimal contakt with both ichigo and ishida. now she waz home. havin finished al her homwrk erlier, she culd nao turn her mind to the moar impotent issues - liek WHAT WAZ SHE GOIN 2 DO BOUT ICHIGO AND ISHIDAY!?!?

orihime begun cooking diner. it waz a rly relaxin excersise for her, and helped hur relax a little. she thought as she cooked. she had loved ichigo for teh past few ?! only teh past few weeks. still, she had to give him a chance...

so she mad up her mind - she waz goin to watch her interakshens with each of them tommorrow (an try nt to get too flusterd!) and see who she felt stonger felings for...

yes, that waz what she wuld do. with that out of teh way, she began eatin dinner.

* * *

**shorta chapta than last tiem, soz. i've got schol stating agan soon, an i hav to prpare. lol, i did nothin all hols and i hav to do all my homwrk in three days... hop u liekd teh cahppy!!!!1**

**xxox Jane.**

Gothikk Twilight.

A/N: heey ever1, dis is my 1st fanfic 4 dis fandem eva, so pls b nice! Dis was writen 4 mai BFFL ROZ33!!!!!111. U ROX! XD :PPPPPPPPPP

My name is Evelynne Chaos Lestatia Violet Mercy Wynter. long, i kno, lol, but its mien.

i realy liked forks. Having jus moved ther from sunny Californica, I really liked it. This was mainly becaus I was a goth. i relly loved dthe rain and stormy darjkenss, it reflected wat my soul was lyk.

I had moved cause my mum, rnee and mai stupdi stepdad phil were goin cross country for his baseboall tryouts. i didnt want to cause them any greef, so stayed behind. i new that my constant self ham was harming them, so i decided go to. it would b better this way.

so w/ dat desicion, i boarded the plain. i wore by black corsetted dress with pink laced edgings and kneehigh pointy boots.

i met my dad charli at teh airport. he had bough me a red pickup truck. i started cryin cause he was so wseet. but i imediatly resovled to paint it black caus i did like red. it was too much of a happy colir 4 a goth lik me.

So anyways, i got home and i immedetly went to my room and stared out at teh rain. it was cold. i liked the cold. it reminded me of reminded me of me.

aftre a shower n diner, i got in2 bed n tryed to catch sum rest. 2morrow was teh 1st day of skool. it waz gonna b a looong day...

so guiz, wat did u al tink????!??/

3 Jane. XDDDDD


End file.
